Somewhere In Time
by Jesusrocks
Summary: After 5 years of fighting, Draco and Harry are the last of the Order. They find a potion that will take them back in time. What happens when their 22 and 23 year old selves become their 11 year old selves? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Review please!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is…well me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy tapped the wooden stirring spoon against the side of the small cauldron and sat back against his pack as the sun slowly rose over the moors. Unconsciously he slowly rubbed his left forearm and his disheveled blond hair fell into his eyes as he looked at the sleeping figure not 3 feet away from him. Harry Potter was probably as dirty as he was, if not worse, but this morning he slept soundly with a slight smile on his face.

"Lucky. At least he can sleep," Draco muttered under his breath but was happy for his friend. It had been weeks since either man had gotten a proper night's sleep and Draco hadn't slept for the past two days. He slowly moved over to the fire to stir the stew and check on the bubbling potion. He pulled out the tattered book and checked the instructions one more time.

"Is it alright?" the concerned voice made Draco jump and looked over to see Harry stretch and rub the sleep out of his eyes as he watched Draco hunch over the book.

"Yeah, I added the last ingredient at around 3:30. It will be ready at noon," Draco answered as he ladled the bubbling stew into the two bowls sitting by the fire. He handed one to Harry, along with a spoon, and started eating his own stew.

"You didn't sleep last night," it was a statement, not a question; Harry knew him too well.

"Could you?" Draco whispered as the tears welled in his eyes. Again he touched his left forearm and twirled his wedding band around his left ring finger with his thumb.

"I couldn't sleep for a week the first two years. You and…I finally agreed to take a sleeping potion. You remember," Harry told him and Draco nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining your day," Draco tried to joke but Harry didn't smile, "Oh come on, I had my day yesterday now you get your day today," Draco picked up his spoon and shoveled a bite into his mouth.

"Are you sure? I might actually be happy today," Harry darkly joked as he started eating again too.

"That will be something to marvel at. We haven't been happy in years," Draco slightly smiled but the dark memory washed over him again leaving him breathless.

"You want to know something?" Harry told him and Draco nodded at the life line his friend was throwing him, "I had a good dream last night," Draco looked up and nodded.

"You were smiling before you woke," Draco told him, "What was the dream about?"

"My aunt and uncle," Harry said and Draco stared but it was only a few seconds before Harry started grinning. Draco picked up a small pebble and threw it but Harry deflected it easily, "No it was just…we were all at a picnic it looked like. Everyone was there and we were just having fun," Harry told the truth and a dreamy look came over his face.

"I don't need to hear the details if it gets nasty," Draco joked and Harry laughed. They finished their stew as they watched the sun climb across the sky and the fog roll off the moors. They set their bowls aside and both lay back against their cloaks.

"So today," Harry finally said, "Today at noon."

"Yeah, unreal to think about isn't it?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Have you thought about it?" Harry asked.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. I don't care if the stupid hat hexes me, I want to be in Gryffindor," Draco said with certain finality in his voice. Harry sighed.

"You know you're changing history that way? You're supposed to be in Slytherin," Harry argued, he knew it wouldn't do any good but it passed the time.

"Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw and you should have been in Slytherin also. You both choose to go into Gryffindor so why can't I?" Draco countered and he sat up and looked at Harry, "I'm going back to my eleven year-old self but I won't be eleven, I'll be a twenty three year-old in an eleven year-old's body. You can't honestly believe that if I were sorted now I would be placed in Slytherin. I know…"

"That isn't the point. If you _were_ sorted right now you would be sorted into Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw, but you can't change the past. We have to keep things the way they were," Harry sat up and stared down his friend. Draco didn't want to be in Slytherin after they decided to make the potion but Harry had been adamant that he stay in Slytherin to not raise any suspicion.

"Aren't we going back to change everything anyway? What's wrong with me wanting to be in the same house as her?" Draco asked softly as he pulled up some of the grass they were laying on. They had fought about this before and now that they only had a few hours before they made the trip they had to agree on something, "I just need to be near her," he looked at Harry who was shaking his head, not against the decision but in defeat.

"You do realize just because you're in the same house doesn't mean anything will change?" Harry said as he lay back down. He heard Draco lay down too and turned on his side to look at him.

"I know but I'll be close to her, that's what matters," Draco said with finality before getting up to check his bag, "Do you have all your stuff packed?" he asked as he pulled everything from his pack and took inventory.

"I'm not bringing much with me, I really don't care about most of this stuff," Harry said as he pulled things from his pack too. He set aside the simple first-aid kit he had nicked from a hospital, the old blanket that he had grabbed from the dormitory before the fight began, and sat the worn box from the bottom of the pack on his lap.

"You're really taking those with you? What if she finds them?" Draco asked as he scooted over to look at the pictures Harry was holding, "Can I have that one?" he asked suddenly as Harry picked one up that held Draco and Ginny on their wedding day.

"Yeah," Harry said as he handed him the photo. Draco kissed it softly before placing it gently in his breast pocket. He turned back to see what other pictures Harry had when he saw him looking at a picture of Harry and Hermione at his wedding. It was a candid picture of just them; he was standing behind her with his hands resting on her stomach. She had placed her hands on his and they were smiling softly at each other, neither knowing the photo was being taken.

"That's a good picture," Draco said and Harry nodded and turned to look at Draco and he was surprised to see tears streaming down Harry's face.

"This is my favorite one," Harry said thickly as he looked back at the picture, the happy couple kissing and then looking at each other while Harry's hand made a slow circle over Hermione's stomach.

"That was a better time," Draco said but Harry shook his head.

"That's not it. I didn't even know this was taken until we developed the film. I haven't looked at it in years," Harry whispered.

"What's so special about it?" Draco asked interested as he sat next to Harry. Harry looked at him with watery eyes and a slight smile; it all clicked.

"No," Draco mouthed and Harry nodded, "How far along…?"

"6 weeks when the picture was taken and 4 months when she was killed," Harry choked out. They had never told anyone Hermione was pregnant, they had decided to wait but they had never gotten around to telling their friends.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said as he hugged Harry. They sat there, Draco comforting Harry who started sobbing, "You're getting her back, remember that. You lost her 3 years ago but you're getting a second chance to have everything again. A second chance to do everything right, never forget that," Draco whispered.

"We already had the names picked out when he killed her. If it was a boy we would have named him Peter James and if it was a girl we would have named her Hannah Lily. You know they would be turning 4 right now?" Harry spoke after a while, silent tears running down his face.

"Those are pretty names. Ginny and I weren't together long enough but we always wanted kids, you and Hermione were lucky to have been together so long," Draco lamented.

"I'm just fortunate Hermione even looked at me. I'd loved her since 5th year but she was infatuated with Ron. I'm lucky she choose me," Harry smiled at the memory.

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Hermione, can I talk with you for a second?" Harry asked his best friend. They had all just left dinner and were heading towards the common room._

"_Sure," she told him. They walked out by the Black Lake, Hermione leaned against the tree they normally sat under on good days, "What's this about?"_

"_Hermione I have something to tell you," Harry started. She made to speak but he held his hand up, "Let me finish. I've been doing a lot of thinking…well, more than normal. I can't think of any other way to say it so I'm just going to say it. I love you. I don't like you or even fancy you, I truly love you and I am in love with you. I've loved you for years and I couldn't live one more day without you knowing," Harry found himself standing inches away from Hermione; she was all he could see._

"_Oh Harry," she breathed and without thinking he kissed her. He captured her lips with his and rested his right hand on her left shoulder. A second later he broke away and hovered above her before he totally pulled back and hung his head._

"_I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. Just forget everything I said, let's go back inside," Harry moved away from her. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she didn't feel the same way about him, he was being delusional. As he entered the castle he didn't turn around to see the tear-stricken Hermione running after him. Harry took the long way towards the Gryffindor common room; it took him 15 minutes to get to the picture of the Fat Lady._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked surprised as he saw Hermione jump up off the floor._

"_I took some short cuts. You didn't let me say anything," she answered him as they moved closer until they were face to face._

"_Listen Hermione, just forget everything I said. I wasn't thinking and I was…" but Harry never got to finish his thought because Hermione closed the gap between them and pulled his head to hers._

"_You didn't let me finish. I love you too," Hermione said as she broke away and looked Harry in the eyes._

"_You love me?" Harry asked dazed and she nodded, taking his hand in hers._

"_Yes, you sound so shocked," Hermione joked. Harry slowly reached up and touched her face, making sure this wasn't a dream._

"_I never thought…" Harry began but couldn't finish, he was in awe._

"_How about not thinking so much, it gets you in trouble," Hermione smiled and kissed the palm of his hand._

"_I promise, no more thinking," Harry joked as the walked through the portrait hole hand in hand._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Everyone was just waiting for you two to finally see past friendship and get together. Hermione choose you, if anyone's lucky it's me." Draco told his friend.

"Don't ever forget Ginny choose you also, against her family's wishes. She'll choose you again and she might even choose you earlier if you are in Gryffindor," Harry said as he put the pictures in the small drawstring bag he had made.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Draco said as he was also filling a small drawstring bag. The potion allowed the time travelers to carry things back in time as long as they were on the time traveler. They had both wanted to take their wands, invisibility cloaks, wedding rings, some pictures, and each had one of the mirrors that Sirius had given Harry at the end of 5th year. Hermione had found a way to repair the one he had broken and found its mate, those mirrors had saved their lives more than once.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he placed the drawstring bag around his neck. He looked at his possessions scattered around him; at one time they were all he had but now everything that was most precious and sacred to him were around his neck.

"Almost time. We're going back on July 29, 1991 right? That gives us two days before you turn 11 and Hagrid comes to collect you," Draco asked and Harry nodded. To make the potion work, each traveler had to write the date on a piece of parchment, burn it and then drop the ashes in the cup before drinking it. Harry carefully ladled out the potion into their cups and Draco handed him the parchment and quill. In his best handwriting, Harry wrote the date on the piece of parchment, burned it and held the ashes in his hand.

"Remember; when you get there call me. We'll arrive at midnight and we should wake up, apparently the travel is shocking to the soul but some do sleep though it," Harry reminded Draco as he watched the minute hand tick closer to its destination.

"And I'm coming over after Diagon Ally right?" Draco made sure and Harry nodded.

"As long as you don't mind horrible food and sleeping in my closet…are you sure you want to spend the time at my house?" Harry asked.

"I can't be in the same house with my father, let alone the same room, after what he did," Draco answered looking Harry dead in the eye.

"Well my room is yours. Are you ready?" Harry asked as it turned a minute to noon. Draco nodded and they carefully added the ashes to the drink which instantly glowed golden before turning clear.

"I'll see you soon," Draco said and as both men's watches stroked noon they drank deeply, empting their cups. Before their bodies hit the ground and disappeared, each man's soul traveled 13 years back in time and landed in their eleven year-old bodies.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, Harry are you there?" Draco whispered into the mirror. When he opened his eyes he saw the waning moon shining in his window and saw his alarm clock tick to 12:00:01. He threw his comforter off and stood in front of his full length mirror and staring back at him was his eleven-year old self.

"It worked! It worked! It worked!" Draco sang to himself as he turned in a victorious circle, pumping his fists in the air. When he turned back to examine himself further he saw the tattered drawstring bag around his neck. Quickly, he tore the bag off his neck and spilled the contents on his bed. He picked up the mirror and clearly spoke Harry's name but nothing happened. He tried again but he still couldn't see anything.

"Are you there? Harry answer me!" Draco spoke a little louder but nothing happened. He didn't want to do it but if he had to he would Apperate to make sure Harry was back.

"Are you trying to wake my aunt and uncle?" came Harry's strangled voice and relief washed over Draco.

"You weren't answering!" Draco defended as Harry's face came into view.

"Well, I'm in Dudley's second bedroom but I forgot about all the junk that he had. I turned and was buried in old comic books. Is everything okay on your end?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"How about you? It sounds like everything is normal," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"Everything is fine here. I'll see you in two days. And Draco," Harry added seriously as Draco turned away, "Don't kill your father."

"I plan on staying away from him. Good night Harry," Draco said as he laid the mirror back in the bag and placed it under his bed. He took out his wedding bands and placed them on a decorative leather cord he had hanging over his bed. He tied a knot and slipped it over his head, pulling the two ends closer until the necklace was more of a choker. Turning over in his bed, he quickly fell into a deep and dreamless asleep with his hand around his wife's wedding ring.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't kill your father," Harry added seriously as he saw his friend turn away.

"I plan on stay away from him. Good night Harry," Draco said as he laid his mirror down. Harry placed his mirror back in his bag and placed the entire bag under the loose floorboard in his room. Sitting up he examined the room around him and the junk that was piling so high he couldn't see the window.

"I'll deal with it in the morning," Harry muttered to himself as he slipped in between his sheets. He remembered how lumpy this mattress was when he first slept on it but now, after years of sleeping on the ground, the mattress felt a step away from paradise, "Good night Hermione Granger, I love you," Harry whispered in the direction of her house and within minutes he joined his fellow time traveler in a deep and dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please! This was a story that was inspired by Time Crash, a fic by AnkouBlake. Just tell me what you think!

Now that I'm back in school I promise all my stories will be updated within this week and my new story will be up too. I have a lot of free time at school…yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

So my e-mail and/or fanfiction is down so I'm not receiving any reviews! Thank you whoever reviewed but I can't read any because fanfiction isn't letting me see the reviews I've gotten. Next time I'll name everyone when I can see you all! Thank you so much! Watch me now not have any reviews…how weird would that be, I'd be thanking no one!

On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heavy pounding on his bedroom door woke Harry Potter the next morning. He cracked open an eye to look at the time and then bolted out of bed.

"Boy! It's past 11 o'clock! What in the blazes are you still doing in bed?" his uncle roared from the other side of the door as he jiggled the handle, "And why is this door locked? Are you jamming it?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking slightly. He quickly changed into a pair of Dudley's old shorts and threw on his trainers before his uncle broke the door down.

"Why was that door locked?" Vernon hissed in Harry's face as he opened his bedroom door.

"It sticks sometimes," Harry answered darkly before evading his uncle and started towards the front door, leaving Vernon stunned in his wake.

"Somebody's in trouble," Dudley sang from the living room, not tearing his eyes away from the TV. Harry rolled his eyes and went outside to start the lawnmower. Even though it was sweltering, Harry started cutting the grass and before his third pass sweat was pouring down his face.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice cooling charm," Harry muttered under his breath. 45 minutes later Harry was done with the yard and was now pulling the weeds from Petunia's expansive garden.

"Dad's mad at you," Dudley said, rounding the corner to where Harry was working in the shade of the house. Harry looked up at his cousin, who was holding a tall glass of water and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"And?" Harry asked, standing to stretch his back.

"Dad's really mad at you," Dudley shrugged, his smile getting wider.

"You haven't changed at all," Harry said under his breath as he quickly grabbed the water from his cousin's hand and gulped it down.

"Hey! That was mine!"Dudley yelled as Harry handed him the empty glass.

"You weren't drinking it." Harry asked again, wiping the sweat off his forehead and Dudley looked at him strangely, "What?"

"You're different," Dudley said confused at his cousin's new behavior but brushed it off and went back inside. Instead of starting to work again Harry leaned against the side of the house, thinking about what Dudley had said.

"Dammit," Harry said, hitting himself in the head with his fist. Of course he was different…he was technically 22. His eleven year-old self didn't act the same as his twenty-two year-old self did and he was screwing up. Big time, "Come on Harry, you can do it. Just a few more days and then you can move on," he reminded himself as he started working again.

Once Harry finished the weeds he fed the flowers and pulled the bags of lawn clippings and weeds around the house, finally making his way inside. When he opened the front door he saw the room swarming with letters that were appearing from every drawer and cabinet in the kitchen. Vernon appeared from the kitchen nursing several paper cuts with rage in his eyes.

"We're leaving! If you're not in the car in 10 minutes I'm leaving without you!" Vernon yelled as he ran upstairs with Petunia and Dudley chasing after him. Harry, after a second of realization, raced after them and packed his knapsack and placed the drawstring bag carefully in his right side pocket of his cargo pants.

"Boy! Get in the car now!" Vernon yelled as he passed Harry's room a few minutes later and Harry scrambled out of his room in time to beat Dudley to the car. He opened the door and sat behind the driver's seat with his bag on his lap.

"Honey, are you sure we can't go over to Marge's? I'm sure she would love to see us," Petunia asked as the Dursley's climbed into the car.

"No, she hates the boy and they may find us there. Just let me drive," Vernon told her as he anxiously glanced around. The first time Harry went through this he was confused and worried about his uncle but this time around he found it quite funny that his uncle was scared of wizards when a fully-fledged one was sitting not two feet away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are we almost there?" Dudley whined for the 48th time, Harry had kept count. They had been driving for about 5 hours and had stopped once to fill up with gas. From the map Harry had in his head, they were about 5 kilometers south of Birmingham.

"There's a motel in another exit," Vernon said gruffly. When they arrived Vernon rented 2 rooms and handed Dudley the keys to his and Harry's room.

"I have to share a room with him?" Dudley whined as Harry unloaded the luggage onto one of the available carts.

"Each room only has one bed son; the three of us couldn't sleep in the same bed," Vernon told Dudley as they walked towards Vernon and Petunia's room, "But the rooms are connected."

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of only three people; he was going to have to sleep on the floor. _I've slept on the cold ground in December, I can sleep on the floor for a night,_ Harry reasoned with himself. When they arrived at the rooms Harry unloaded the cart while Dudley complained about missing one of his programs as he ate one of the sack dinners Petunia had brought of each of them and flipped though the channels to find something to watch.

"Boy, are you almost done?" Vernon asked as Harry hauled another of Petunia's suitcases into the room. How the woman had a chance to pack 4 suitcases in 10 minutes baffled him but he never questioned the ability; Hermione had been able to do the same thing so he just went with it.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry retorted as his uncle roughly threw him one of the sack dinners. Instead of joining the Dursley's in front of the TV, Harry excused himself, grabbed a blanket and went into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door before spreading the blanket out on the floor. He brought out his drawstring bag and pulled the mirror out. Making sure his family wasn't paying attention he clearly spoke Draco's name and waited until Draco picked the mirror up.

"Are you okay?" Draco's concerned voice rang in the bathroom and Harry dropped his half-eaten apple and quickly grabbed the mirror.

"Shush. I'm in the bathroom. I just wanted to see how everything was going," Harry whispered.

"Oh. I'm staying in my room, I told my mother I was sick so I wouldn't have to talk with my father," Draco informed Harry who snorted.

"You lied to your mother about being sick? That sounds awfully muggle-like to me," Harry teased but Draco raised his eyebrows and just stared at his friend.

"I'm going to let that remark go but watch your back Potter," Draco said but the smile he was fighting emerged on his face a few seconds later.

"We're back to last names now Malfoy?" Harry smiled back but Draco turned somber, "What's the matter?"

"I miss her and knowing she's alive is driving me crazy. I want to go visit her but I can't," Draco said, nearing tears.

"Just one year, that's all you have to wait until you see her again. Besides, once we tell Ron and Hermione I'm sure he won't mind you hanging around his house," Harry reminded Draco. They continued talking well into the night about their plans and Harry ended up sleeping in the bathtub after conjuring another few blankets and a pillow.

"What about not using magic?" Draco chided as Harry climbed under his covers.

"We're not registered yet so they can't track us as efficiently. Besides, it's not like I'm doing complicated magic," Harry told him but then realized his words, "Well…it's not complicated for a 22 year old."

"Wait a minute," Draco said as he suddenly disappeared. Harry heard some muffled voices and a few minutes later Draco reappeared with a scowl crossing his face.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked but knew the answer before Draco even told him.

"My father. He's taking me to the Nott's tomorrow. He thinks seeing some friends will make me feel better," Draco visibly shuttered.

"Just act like you used to. I know it's hard but you have to try," Harry softly explained. Draco sighed.

"You're right. It's getting late, we better get to sleep," Draco said and Harry nodded.

"One thing before you go. I know you've changed and going tomorrow is going to take a lot of self control, not beating everyone up," Harry said and Draco smirked, "but always remember why we came back. You're like a brother to me and I don't want us to screw this up because of what we know. Just stay calm and remember you'll see her soon. Good night," Harry told Draco.

"Good night," Draco said and soon both boys were asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you sleep in the bathroom?" Dudley asked the next afternoon as they were checking out. Harry had loaded the car up and Vernon was inside paying the man for the rooms and Harry was eating a small box of cereal.

"It was more comfortable than the floor," Harry told him, "And I could hardly hear any snoring," he said, jibbing his cousin.

"I don't snore," Dudley said dumbly and Harry almost choked on his cereal trying not to laugh.

"What ever you say," Harry whispered to himself as Vernon climbed into the car and they started off. It was much the same as yesterday, Vernon drove all over the countryside and sometimes made dangerous u-turns while slightly laughing to himself. Over lunch Harry overheard his uncle and aunt discussing the letters that had arrived at the motel.

"There were 500 Petunia! They sent 500 blasted letters to the motel and when the clerk arrived in the morning they had put them all in a laundry bag!" Vernon whispered, glancing anxiously over at Harry who was eating his sandwich.

"We can't stay at a hotel or motel or anywhere tonight. We'll have to rent somewhere they can't find us," she said simply and held her nose in the air as if that proved a point.

500 letters. Harry thought about that as Vernon continued his dangerous driving through small villages, it was better to not pay attention to his rabid uncle as he swerved dangerously though the traffic. 500 letters; that would be enough parchment to last him at least a year in homework! At 4:20 he pulled into a small office complex and quickly ran inside. While he was in there it started to rain, big fat drops of water poured from the sky. It was finally approaching 7:00 when Vernon raced from the overhang to the car but still managing to get drenched in the process.

"I found us a place for tonight!" Vernon said cheerfully as he carefully backed out of the parking lot and headed up a muddy hill.

"Where are we going?" Dudley asked.

"That was a rental agency. I rented us a house for tonight!" Vernon told his son.

"Will there be cable? I can't miss two nights of shows!" Dudley whined and Harry had to fight the urge to slap his cousin.

"There is a television but with this storm I'm not sure if the cable will work," Vernon said and Dudley began to pout. Harry tuned his cousin out and started daydreaming about that night, the night Hagrid would come a rescue him. It would be good to see his friend after such a long time but before Harry could get too far into his daydream Vernon slammed on the breaks and Harry found himself looking at a cottage built in the middle of nowhere sitting on the beach.

"It's cozier than it looks," Vernon said reassuringly to Petunia as the Dursley's left Harry to take the luggage in the cottage.

"Forget this," Harry said as he pulled his wand out and cast a spell to make the luggage almost weightless. He soon was carrying the luggage and closed the trunk before heading into the house. He dropped the luggage in the empty front room and reversed the spell just as the Dursley's came downstairs.

"I have to sleep on the couch?" Dudley whined as Petunia made the couch up for Dudley.

"I didn't know the ceiling would have a leak," Vernon said slightly defensively.

"Duddykins, the sofa pulls out so you'll have plenty of room!" Petunia said in a cheery voice. Vernon gave up the fight and started a small fire in the fireplace but the torrential downpour was dripping through the chimney and soon put out the fire.

Soon after 10 o'clock, Vernon and Petunia retired upstairs leaving Dudley to continue looking for something to watch and Harry trying to find the softest chair.

"There's nothing on!" Dudley complained as he threw the remote against the wall and Harry shook his head. It was frustrating to be in the same room with his cousin but he only had to wait a few more hours before Harry was rid of his family. Even though in his past life they had been killed, Harry never really felt sorry for them. They had treated him horribly and there were bigger problems to deal with than the death of his relatives.

To make sure he was awake for Hagrid, Harry sat with his back against the wall and brought out his journal to start drawing. He didn't know what time it was but when Dudley was soundly snoring he chanced a peek at the watch that Dudley had laid on the end table. Harry jumped some when he realized it was 11:50, ten more minutes before Hagrid was there!

Packing his drawstring bag and again placing it in one of the pockets of his cargo pants, Harry held the watch in his hand as if it were a lifeline. He watched as the second hand had to make it's last round before midnight and Harry slowly counted down with it.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Harry had managed to get out before a thunderous BOOM rang out through the cottage. Someone was at the door and Harry knew who that someone was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this chapter! I'll update all my stories ASAP but my mother decided I'm on the computer too much so I'm only allowed on for school. It's been hard to write this but it's finally up!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I know I've been away for a while, with school, work, and family situations I didn't even think about writing for the longest time. A detailed author's note is at the bottom.

Hope you enjoy this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can do this. You can do this," Draco told himself as he paced outside of his father's study, "I have to do this." After a deep breath Draco hesitantly lifted his hand and quick knocked on the giant door.

"Come in," Lucius' voice drifted through and Draco entered. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he closed the book that he was reading. Lucius walked around his desk and leaned against the front, Draco standing before him.

"Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle are going camping the last month before we go to school. They invited me, can I go?" Draco asked. It was true; his 'friends' went camping the month after they went to Diagon Alley, this time he wasn't going to join them.

"Theodore told me earlier about this. I think it's a great idea, you've been acting strange for the past week," Lucius confessed, looking Draco square in the eye. '_Don't look away_,' Draco thought to himself as he put on a face of confusion and innocence.

"What do you mean father?" Draco asked. Lucius sighed.

"About a week ago you changed. You act different…withdrawn. You spend every possible hour in your room and you won't stay anywhere else for more than 20 minutes. Is everything alright?" Lucius asked; concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just excited about going to Hogwarts," Draco lied. For a tense moment Lucius looked at him as Draco tried to keep as calm as possible. "So can I go?" Draco asked after counting to 100 in his head.

"Yes. When are you leaving for Diagon Alley?"

"I'm ready, I've already packed," Draco said, motioning to Dobby who was standing outside the study holding Draco's bag.

"Have fun," Lucius told Draco.

"I will. Could I take Dobby with me?" Draco asked.

"Of course, just send him back when you're done," Lucius said as he walked around his desk and sat down in the oversized armchair. Draco waiting for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards the door, "Wait a minute son," Lucius' voice sounded again. Draco flinched and closed his eyes.

"What?" Draco asked as he turned around to his father leaning in across the desk.

"At night you hum something. A song maybe? Do you know what I'm talking about?" Draco started for a second. After Ginny was killed, they only way he could sleep was humming their wedding song. Apparently, he now hummed it in his sleep.

"Just a tune I heard around. Can I go?" Draco asked, "I told Nott I would meet him in 10 minutes."

"Sure. Have fun," Lucius told him and Draco dashed from the office as fast as he could. He didn't stop running until he reached him room once more, fingering the ring in his pocket.

"Is Master Malfoy alright sir?" Dobby said as the elf appeared in the middle of his room, still holding Draco's bag. A second passed before Dobby's eyes widened and Draco knew what he was about to do.

"Dobby! It's okay! I just didn't want you to speak in front of my father! You don't have to punish yourself!" Draco said as he threw himself over the elf before he could do any harm.

"But Master Malfoy said not to talk and Dobby talked out of turn and for that Dobby must be punished!" Dobby wailed so loudly Draco was afraid of his father hearing.

"Dobby, I promise I won't beat you. Just don't punish yourself. Will you promise? Promise me Dobby," Draco said breathlessly as he held Dobby's arms to keep him at bay. The little body went limp as the order took effect.

"Dobby promises," he said lamely and Draco waited a moment before standing up.

"I know I'm acting odd but you have to trust me. You know I'm different and I'll explain later, we just have to get to Diagon Alley. I need you to trust me. I'm not going to order you Dobby; I need you to trust me right now. Will you?" Draco asked. After a full minute Dobby lifted his head and nodded.

***

"Where does Mister Malfoy want his bags?" Dobby asked after Tom had shown Draco and Dobby the room Harry had rented earlier that day. He sent a note to Draco to inform him of the change of plans, something happened and they couldn't stay at Harry's house for the remaining month. It was a nice room with two double beds and a rollaway, two standing wardrobes and a cheerful fire crackling away in the Floo-connected fireplace.

"It's alright Dobby, I'll take care of it," Draco said as he took his bags and set them on the bed. He started unpacking his bags from Diagon Alley and putting his clothes in the wardrobe as he kept an eye on Dobby as the elf smoothed the beds and dusted. He had just finished putting his things away and he neatly packed truck at the foot of his bed when Harry burst through the door of the room.

"I didn't think the sleeping potion would ever take effect! Sorry I'm late," Harry said as he threw himself on the bed not occupied by Draco, "Petunia was out like a light once the drink left her lips but it took two fake calls to '999' before Vernon and Dudley passed out," Harry huffed as he started going threw his bag and putting things away.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed, causing both Harry and Draco to jump, "Harry Potter, such an honor it is to meet you! Master Malfoy, what is Harry Potter doing here?" Dobby asked confused, his eyes wandering over to the heavy lamp on one of the nightstands.

"Dobby, remember how I said I would explain everything?" Draco said as he pulled a shirt from his bag. Harry pulled something from his bag too and joined Draco as he moved to sit on the floor, eye to eye with Dobby.

"Yes…" Dobby said hesitantly.

"Before we tell you our story, I want to give you something," Draco said as he handed over the shirt. Dobby shook.

"Master Malfoy is giving Dobby clothes?" he whispered as he fingered the clean garment.

"I have a pair of shorts," Harry quipped in,holding out a pair of black shorts to match the deep red shirt Draco was holding.

"Dobby is free?" he whispered and Draco nodded.

"I would like you to stay with me, well me and Harry. We wouldn't own you but you would help us and I promise my father won't lay another hand on you," Draco said, a flash of fire in his eyes at the mention of his father.

"Dobby would love to sir! Dobbywill serve Master Malfoy and Master Potter!" Dobby said as he carefully took his new clothes.

"Before you put your new clothes on, how about a bath?" Harry asked and Dobby nodded, his huge eyes welling with tears. After Harry was done drawing a bath, he left the elf alone and joined Draco.

"Did you get all your things?" Draco asked as he lay on the bed.

"Yeah, Hagrid took me today. How'd it go with you?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed next to Draco.

"I stayed in my room all day and avoided my father as much as I could. I talked with Dobby as soon as I could and I tried to keep him with me as much as possible. After what he did for us, it was the least I could do. This is the least I can do," he said as he gestured to the bathroom where Dobby was enjoying his bath, "I won't let my father touch him again."

"Draco that was another lifetime, I know you're upset at your father but sometime…" Harry started but Draco sat up and cut Harry off.

"I'll forgive him when I see Ginny alive past 18," Draco hissed.

"We're here to save her…and Dobby and everyone else," Harry said as he sat up and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'll take care of Ginny. Like I said, I'm going to be in Gryffindor this time," Draco said and Harry dropped his arm and sighed, "You're not talking me out of it. It's between me and the Sorting Hat," Draco challenged but Harry's eyes went wide.

"The hat! Damn, how could we have forgotten the hat?!" Harry yelled as he jumped off the bed and punched the wall.

"Calm down. What about the hat?" Draco asked, still sitting on the bed.

"The hat will know! The hat will know we've time-traveled! It'll tip Dumbledore off! How could we have forgotten the stupid hat?" Harry said, hitting the wall once more before sinking to the ground. He leaned against the wall and put his head in his hands. Their plan was ruined.

"Maybe I'm being slow, but how will the hat know?" Draco asked carefully, kneeling in front of Harry.

"It sorts us into houses according to our characteristics and virtues and talents, right? It gets in our mind…it'll know what we've done," Harry explained, his voice slightly muffled through his arms.

"So it's like Legilimency?" Draco asked slowly, "So why can't we use Occlumency against it?"

"What?" Harry asked, lifting his head.

"The Hat does something like Legilimency, right? So why can't we use a form of Occlumency against it?" Draco asked again, moving to the edge of the bed.

"We don't know what kind of Legilimency the hat uses so how would we know what kind of protection our minds need?" Harry countered but Draco shook his head.

"No. Think about it. We already have the memories, we just need to be careful about what we're thinking when we're sorted. Kind of like Occlumency," Draco explained.

"That's going to be…that's going to be harder than regular Occlumency. We're not altering one memory; we're trying to forget 5 years of our lives."

"We've always been up for challenges haven't we?" Draco smirked. Harry smiled. Dobby stopped singing and they heard his gentle padding as he walked around in the bathroom. Harry got off the floor and knocked on the door softly.

"Are you alright Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is fine sir! May Dobby come out?" the elf asked and Draco smirked and shook his head.

"You don't have to ask permission any more. You can do whatever you want." Draco raised his voice slightly. The door opened and Dobby stood before them, wearing the shirt and shorts. His eyes were misting over and for the first time he was clean.

"Wow, you feel better?" Harry asked as Dobby padded into the room.

"Dobby feels great Masters! Dobby can't thank his Masters enough!" the elf squeaked as he sat on the rollaway bed. Harry and Draco exhanged looks but let the comment slide, they knew it would take him awhile to get used to calling them by their names.

"Dobby, how would you like to work in the kitchen at Hogwarts next month?" Draco asked. Dobby nodded eagerly.

"Dobby would love to! Does this mean Masters Harry and Draco don't want Dobby anymore?" he asked, his innocent eyes wide and questioning.

"It's just a way for you to be with us, unless you'd rather go back to the manor?" Harry asked but Dobby shook his head furiously, his eyes becoming wider than Harry thought possible.

"Alright, it's set. When we leave for Hogwarts you can go to work in the kitchen," Draco said, extending his hand. Dobby took Draco's hand carefull but shook, sealing the deal.

***

"You know what you're going to do?" Draco asked he triple-checked the room. Dobby nodded.

"Dobby is to leave when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy leave. Dobby is to go to Hogwarts and ask Professor Dumbledore for a job," Dobby repeated.

"And you're not going to tell Dumbledore you know me?" Harry questioned and Dobby nodded again.

"Dobby is to say Master Malfoy freed him and sent him to Hogwarts," Dobby repeated and Harry and Draco smiled.

Checking the room one last time and making sure to check the corners, the trio left the room. A few steps down the hall Draco and Harry heard a small pop, they looked at each other and smiled. Dobby had left, their plan was working.

***

"Why are you waiting?" Draco asked a while later as he and Harry were standing in the middle of Kings Cross. Draco had already loaded his trunk onto the train but Harry was waiting.

"Well we have to keep to the original time line and this is the first time I met Ron," Harry explained.

"The train leaves in 20 minutes, how late were they?" Draco asked but as he finished his sentence, the red-haired group came into view.

"Apparently not as late as you thought," Harry smirked as they watched Percy walk through the barrier. Draco nudged Harry.

"Do you see her?" he whispered and Harry followed his gaze…Ginny was standing next to her mother.

"Draco, no!" Harry hissed but it was too late, the blonde was gone. He turned back to see George run through the barrier and rushed forward, "Excuse me!" he said to Mrs. Weasley, manuvering his cart around the busy crowd, popping into view beside Ron.

"Are you lost dear?" she asked kindly and seeing her alive made tears spring to Harry's eyes.

"How do you…?" Harry choked out, pointing to the barrier.

"It is your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, not trusting his voice, "its Ron's first time as well," she said as Ron nodded.

"So how do you…ya know?" Harry asked again to keep himself from launching at Ron with a hug worthy of Hermione…Hermione. He was about to see her as well and the tears were fighting to release themselves.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Harry nodded, playing into the role.

"I just don't want to be late," Harry said, hanging his head.

"It's alright. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," Mrs. Weasley said in her maternal voice Harry achingly missed. He nodded and positioned his cart straight at the barrier. He started out walking, broke into a slight jog, and was soon flat out running. He knew he wasn't going to hit the wall but his 11-year-old mind was screaming at him to stop. He went through the barrier and saw the Hogwarts express, in all its glory. Harry jumped a little in victory, the plan really had worked!

"Move along, move along!" Percy's voice pierced the din, asking Harry to move out of the way of the entrance. Harry scrambled along, trying to find Fred and George to keep with the original timeline. He found them around the middle of the train, heaving their own trunks onto the train.

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled over the noise and they turned and looked at him, "Could you help me?" he asked, pointing at his trunk.

"No problem!" Fred said as he motioned to George. Together they loaded his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the train and they jumped down in unison.

"Thank you," Harry said, brushing his unruly hair out of the way. He knew the instant they saw his scar, their eyes widened.

"Are you…" George started.

"…Harry Potter?" Fred finished.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked, acting confused but inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, just wondering. Fred and George Weasley at your service," George said as he extended his hand. Harry shook it and thanked them as they went running off. Chuckling, Harry climbed onto the train. He was passing different compartments when someone grabbed and yanked him into one. He quickly pulled out his wand but soon put it away.

"It's me!" Draco hissed as he sat down and motioned to the seat across from him. Harry sat and smoothed out his shirt, glaring at his friend.

"Why'd you go and run off?" Harry asked as he locked the compartment door.

"I had to see her. I didn't talk with her but I just had to see her. Had to see that she was alive," Draco explained and Harry nodded.

"She's going to be fine, they'll all be fine if we stick to our plan," Harry said, a deeper meaning in his voice.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor whether you like it or not," Draco said as Harry left the compartment to find Ron.

"BYE!" Ron was yelling when Harry found him. He was hanging out the window waving at his family before they rounded the corner and they vanished from sight.

"Hey! Do you want to sit with me?" Harry asked as Ron turned at look at all the full compartments.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron said appreciatively.

"Your mum helped me so I can share my compartment with you," Harry offered and Ron shrugged. He rolled his eyes. Ron was so immature; he couldn't wait until they were in their final year when he finally gained enough courage to ask Luna out. It was a huge step in maturity for him.

"You met my brothers?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"They helped load my trunk on the train," Harry answered, looking at his best friend.

"So is it true?" Ron whispered as Harry held the compartment door open and they stepped inside.

"Is what true?" Harry asked, finally realizing where the questioning was going. Harry sat next to Draco who was reading _The Prophet_, obscuring his face.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron whispered again and Harry nodded, "Do you really have the…scar?" he asked again carefully. Harry pulled his bangs back to reveal the scar and Ron's eyes widened.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, releasing his hair and extending his hand.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron said shaking Harry's hand, "Who are you?" Ron asked jovially to Draco.

"I'm Draco," he said simply as he rolled the newspaper up and stuck it in his bag. Ron jumped in his seat and quickly stood, the tops of his ears turning a brilliant red.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he jumped up and blocked the compartment door.

"That's Draco Malfoy, his entire family has been in Slytherin and he's sure to follow. There's not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin," Ron whispered, "Even You-Know-Who was in Slytherin."

"He invited me to sit with him; maybe he's not like his family. Give him a chance?" Harry asked, hoping this would work. Ron sighed and turned from the door. Harry smiled as they sat again.

"So, ever heard of Quidditch?" Ron asked Harry trying to break the silence.

"No," Harry shook his head though out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco smirk.

"Aw, it's the greatest game ever!" Ron said as he launched into every minute detail about the game. A minute later they were interrupted.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the trolley lady asked as she pushed the cart in front of the compartment. Ron's face fell.

"I'm all set," he said sadly as he pulled mashed corned beef sandwiches out of his bag.

"We'll take everything," Draco and Harry said together. They loaded their arms with at least three of everything and dumped it on the table after paying for their sweets.

"You're really going to eat that?" Harry asked, pointing to the sandwiches, as he opened a chocolate frog.

"She does the best she can, with 7 of us it is hard," Ron said under his breath as he looked longingly at the pile of sweets.

"I'll swap you," Draco said, holding out a pumpkin pasty.

"You don't want these, they're a little dry," Ron said. Draco leaned forward, snatched the sandwiches out of Ron's hands, and threw him a pasty and a licorice wand.

"Eat, we have plenty," Harry told him through a mouthful of his chocolate frog. Ron didn't give a second thought to his sandwiches as the three dove into the pile of sweets.

"Dumbledore again?" Ron said as he looked at the card, "You can have him," he said, handing the card to Harry. Harry took it and stuck it in his bag, returning to his pasty.

"Excuse me," a voice from the doorway interrupted and Harry and Draco recognized it in an instant. Draco had to pat Harry's back before he choked on the bit of food in his mouth, "Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she sat down, staring at Harry.

"Er...yeah, I'm fine. You surprised me," Harry said as he looked up and saw his future wife sitting across from him. He felt Draco squeeze his shoulder, and he relaxed slightly. He always knew when he first started loving Hermione but now, seeing her again, he fell in love with her even more.

"I'm sorry. Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one," she simply said, looking expectantly at the three of them.

"No, sorry we haven't," Ron said, not even bothering to look up from a card he just got.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said, defeat in her voice. She stood but Harry jumped up.

"Do you want anything, we have too much here. You could take some," Harry said, trying his best not to sound desperate. Hermione turned.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she sat down and took the box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans Draco was extending to her.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, extending his hand, Hermione politely shaking it.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said, shaking hands with Hermione.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, holding out his hand. Hermione paused for a second, her eyes flitting to his forehead before carefully shaking his hand. Harry never wanted to let go but reluctantly released her hand.

"So you're looking for a frog?" Ron asked.

"A toad," Hermione corrected as she chewed a bean slowly.

"Are you excited about starting school?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"Of course. I never expected a letter, being muggle-born and all, but it's so exciting isn't it? I'vealready read the books and only tried a few simple spells but there's so much more to learn!" Hermione said incredibly fast. Ron's eyes crossed from the speed at which she spoke but Harry and Draco were used to it, "That's why I want to be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either, I guess it all depends on which house I'm sorted into," Hermione added before settling back against the seat.

"You already know a few spells? You must be brilliant," Harry said, trying to get her to talk again. Just hearing her voice again was a gift.

"Just a few simple spells. Would you like to see one?" she asked eagerly, pulling out her wand.

"Sure!" Draco said, sitting back knowing what was coming. Hermione looked around and her eyes landed on Harry. She pointed her wand at him and even after expecting it, he flinched.

"Oculus reparo," Hermione said, waving her wand a little. With a slight _poof_ Harry's glasses were fixed. He took them off to admire the handiwork and smiled.

"Thanks!" He said as he put his glasses back on. Hermione smiled and stood.

"I best be going, thank you for the sweets. If you find a toad, keep it will you?" Hermione said as she started to leave but stopped for a second, "Just to let you know, we're going to be arriving soon. You might want to change," she said before departing.

"She was…interesting," Ron said rolling his eyes as he stood and pulled his robes out of his bag.

"She wasn't that bad," Harry defended Hermione as he changed.

"Well of course you liked her," Ron smirked. Draco snorted and silently changed, not getting into the middle of the discussion.

"What?" Harry asked, he thought he had done a good job of trying to act normal. Draco knew what he was thinking and shook his head.

"You like her," Ron said slowly, buckling his belt. Harry was shocked; Ron wasn't supposed to be this observant! At least not yet. Harry turned to Draco looking for help.

"Sorry mate, but you were pretty obvious," Draco told him.

"It's alright, she is cute but she seems like a handful," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Harry and Draco burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked as he attempted to tie his tie.

"Nothing," they both said breathlessly, trying to catch their breath. If he thought Hermione was a 'handful', they were waiting for him to meet Luna. Luna was constantly keeping Ron busy but he loved it almost as much as he loved her. It was almost poetic justice they died together, Ron protecting Luna as they faced Nott. It was the one thing everyone silently wished for, to die with their loved one, to not haveto live with the pain.

"What'd I say?" Ron asked.

"It's the way you said it, not what you said," Draco lied easily as he pulled his own tie tight. The sun was just setting as the whistle blew.

"LEAVE EVERYTHING IN YOUR COMPARTMENTS, THEY WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE SCHOOL FOR YOU," prefects were yelling above the commotion as the train slowed. Harry, Ron, and Draco left their compartment and crowded towards the exit with everyone else. They ran into Hermione again and Neville who was sniffling over his toad.

Once the train stopped and the doors were open, everyone rushed off the train. It wasn't as noisy as the station, everyone was anxious in anticipation.

"This way," Draco said, leading their small group to where Hagrid was trying to round up the first years.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled to his friend, waving.

"Ah! Harry! Didcha make it back to your family?" Hagrid's voice boomed above all the noise. Harry nodded. "Alright, is everyone here?" Hagrid asked again, looking at the group of faces. Expressions ranged from terrified to calm to excited to bored, "No more than 5 to a boat and did anyone lose a toad?" Hagrid asked, holding a toad up above everyone's head.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled excitedly, gathering the toad in his arms.

"Best to keep a better eye on your pets," Hagrid said and Neville nodded.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, extending his hand to Hermione.

"Thank you," she said, surprised, taking his hand and carefully stepped into the boat. For the brief moment her hand was in his, Harry smiled and relished the feeling again.

"Be careful," Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth as he lowered himself into the boat. Neville climbed in also, almost dropping Trevor again before sitting Hermione.

"Shove it," Harry whispered back after he climbed in and settled himself next to Draco.

"The plan. Stick to the plan," Draco hissed as the boats magically untied themselves from the dock and starting gliding though the water. Harry stared at the calm water and his fourth year came rushing back.

"Oh, wow!" Hermione breathed as the rounded the corner and came out from under the curtain of moss. Hogwarts. Harry smiled as tears sprang to his eyes and Draco nudged him.

"The lights," he whispered in awe and Harry nodded. Last time they saw Hogwarts, the Dark Mark was hanging threateningly over the center and every window was dark, the only illuminations came from wand tips and portable fire. The grounds were destroyed, part of the castle had fallen into the lake and bodies were littered everywhere. They didn't have time to go back and properly bury their friends, it was only a group of 23 that survived.

"It's different this time. We're going to be ready," Harry said fiercely and Draco nodded.

Exclamations of wonder and excitement grew as Hogwarts grew in size and they could see the docks.

"Everyone be careful! It's a bit slippery so hold on to the rope!" Hagrid instructed as he climbed out of his own boat and opened the passage to a holding area. Everyone carefully climbed out, trying to follow the path in the dim light. When everyone was crowded in the holding area, Hagrid closed the door and it disappeared into the rock without a sound. Many gasped and a few brave souls reached out and touched where the door used to stand, only running their fingers over cold stone. He started up the stairs, the group following him.

"How many more stairs?" Ron complained as they approached another staircase.

"It changes, the stairs move," Hermione whispered in awe as the sound of the Great Hall drifted closer.

"They change? My uncle told me about that but I thought he was joking," Neville said, holding tightly to Trevor.

"Ah! Professor McGonagall! First years, safe and sound," Hagrid said with a soft smile as they reached the final staircase. McGonagall stood at the top, waiting for the new arrivals.

"Thank you Hagrid," McGonagall said as Hagridleft through a side door, "Now, in a moment you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses. These houses are your home where you're at Hogwarts. You will sleep in your house's dormitories, have class with your fellow housemates, spend free time in your house common rooms. The ceremony will be starting in just a few minutes," McGonagall said before she disappeared through the side door.

"Ceremony, what ceremony?" someone whispered behind Harry.

"Fred told me they make you perform some sort of magic," Ron whispered breathlessly. He looked scared while Hermione looked relived.

"Magic?" Neville whispered, his voice changing an octave, "Did he say what you had to do?" he asked Ron feverishly.

"No, but George mentioned a hat," Ron said, scrunching his brow trying to remember the conversation.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Harry said, trying to reassure a shaking Neville.

"Follow me," McGonagall said as the doors swung open. They followed McGonagall between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, all eyes trained on the first years. McGonagall directed everyone around the head table and placed the sorting hat on a three-legged stool. Everyone stared intently at the hat and Harry looked around at his fellow first years. Confusion and bewilderment clouded everyone's face. A minute later, the brim opened and a mouth appeared and broke into song.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The mouth closed but didn't disappear as everyone clapped. McGonagall held a scroll out and silenced the hall with a wave of her hand.

"When I call your name, please step forward," she instructed and a few nodded, most were too scared to do anything.

"Susan Bones!" A small, plump girl moved beside Ron and timidly sat down on the stool. A few seconds passed before the mouth opened again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and the table to her extreme left erupted in applause. She quickly jumped off the stool and ran to sit down.

"Hannah Abbott!" McGonagall called out again and a thin girl nearest the stool slowly stepped up. Only a second after the hat was placed on her head a decision had been made.

"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted again and the girl jumped with glee and ran to the table on her right.

"Hermione Granger!" Slowly Hermione made her way towards the hat and Harry crossed his fingers, praying she was placed in Gryffindor again. The hat thought for a full three minutes before it reached a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat rang out and Hermione quickly jumped off the stool and sat next to Fred at the table to her left. Harry smiled at her, giving her a thumbs-up. She smiled back and his heart soared.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall yelled. As soon as his name left her lips, the whispers started. Confident, he climbed onto the stool and waiting for the hat to be place on his head. The last sight he saw was Draco tapping at his temple and Harry nodded.

When the hat was placed on his head, it dropped below his eyes and everything went dark.

"What an interesting mind," the hat said quietly. Harry focused on blocking out everything, trying to think of nothing and letting his 11-year-old memories come through.

"Anything but Slytherin," he found himself whispering.

"Hmmm?" the hat asked, "why not Slytherin? You have the mind and you could be great you know. It's all here, in your head."

"Anything but Slytherin," Harry repeated.

"Alright then, better be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, making Harry's ears ring. The hat was lifted off and Harry jumped off the stool and ran to sit next to Percy, the Gryffindor table going wild. He heard Fred and George chant 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' before McGonagall silenced them with a single look. There were several more sorted before any of his friends were called.

"Ron Weasley!" McGonagall looked expectantly at Ron as he sat down on the stool. The hat was on his head a matter of seconds before the hat yelled out it verdict.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and the table erupted. Every Weasley was standing, cheering on their brother. Ron sank down next to George, smiling.

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall asked. Harry's heart skipped a beat as his friend climbed onto the stool. Last time the hat barely touched his head before sorting him into Slytherin. Almost five minutes had passed before the hat reached its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called and the moment Draco's face was visible, he was beaming. He ran over to the table and received a few handshakes and several pats on the back. Harry shot him a look but Draco shrugged.

After everyone was sorted, Dumbledore stood and the hall went quiet.

"There is a time for talk and a time for eating. This is a time for eating. Tuck in!" he said and a second later food appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm so relieved I was sorted into Gryffindor," Neville said as he piled his plate.

"Why?" Draco asked as he sipped his pumpkin juice; he never got the chance to know Neville, he was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"My Gran told me my entire family has been in Gryffindor since it began but I wasn't sure I had enough magic in me to make it," Neville said as he dung in to his plate of potatoes.

"I'm surprised you're in Gryffindor," Ron said to Draco, "I mean, considering your family." Draco nodded.

"My family has made a lot of mistakes and I'm not going to repeat them," Draco said, looking Harry squarely in the eye but Harry looked down at his plate. They would talk about this later.

***

"I'm so full!" Ron said as he fell into bed and Harry chuckled.

"Why do I believe you've never uttered those words more than three times in your life?" Harry asked as they changed for bed.

"Oh sod off," Ron mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. Everyone laughed. A few minutes later everyone was in bed and when Harry could hear the soft breathing and snores of his fellow dorm mates, he silently climbed out of bed and when to Draco. The blonde was wide-awake, expecting the talk and quietly the two of them sunk downstairs. The common room was empty; everyone was trying to get a goodnight sleep before the first day of class.

"I'm not going to defend what I did. You know that I couldn't come back and go into Slytherin," Draco said as he took one end of the couch and Harry took the other.

"Do you realize what you just did, though? You just changed the entire course of history!" Harry said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Wasn't the point of coming back to change our future? We can't change it if we can't talk. Wouldn't it would be a touch suspicious if a Slytherin and Gryffindor were talking together? Think of the rivalry, think of how that would change the future," Draco explained. Harry held his head in his hands.

"Just please understand why I think this is dangerous," Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"I know why you think it's dangerous. I do but please understand that we have to be careful and the only way to be careful was for us to be in the same house," Draco said.

"What are you going to tell your father?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"The truth, that I was sorted into Gryffindor. He'll probably appeal to the board but the house the sorting hat sorts you in is bound by magic and I don't think even the board can change that," Draco said triumphantly.

"We're going to have to agree to disagree," Harry said, nodding slightly.

"Can I tell you something?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"Watch yourself around Hermione. I know it's hard and I know it'll be hard for me once Ginny is here but you're only 11, not 16. Just watch what you're doing. I mean, if Ron's picking up on it you know Hermione is," Draco joked and Harry laughed, sighing after a second.

"It's weird isn't it?" Harry asked, staring at the fire.

"It is, sitting here and talking with you about things that will happen 10 years in the future," Draco murmured, shaking his head slightly, "It's unreal."

"Do you think we'll win this time?" Harry asked, looking from the fire to the boy in front of him.

"We will. We have to, we're going to save Sirius and make Wormtail pay for what he did. We're also going to thwart Crouch Jr. and Diggory will live…what's so funny?" Draco asked as Harry laughed.

"You said 'thwart' like we're saving the day except we are so we can use the word but it's surreal to think about and I think Hermione has rubbed off on me more than I know," Harry said as he rambled. Draco chuckled at his friend's antics but soon everything was quiet again.

Time for bed, we have a full day tomorrow," Draco said and Harry nodded. They trudged up the stairs and fell into bed and for the first time in years, there were no bad dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so I've just been so busy with school, work and a few family situations that I have been too busy to write. I'm finally back to a 'normal' schedule so I should have all my stories updated by the end of next week (09/18/09) and I'll continue a normal pattern of updating.

Just wanting to know, how in depth should I go? Should I just cover the basics and change them as needed or should I do the whole story? I'm thinking I am going to do the whole story, some parts might repeat but the deeper into the story, the more change there will be. Just want to hear your thoughts.

I'm also thinking of posting some of my original stories on fictionpress, would anyone want to read them? Again, just wondering. I'm not sure I'll be able to juggle so much writing but I'll see what I can do.

Thanks to those who stuck with me and I promise I will let you know sooner if I'm going to be away for a while.

Remember to review!


	4. Author's Note NOT AN UPDATE

Hello all!

First and foremost, I am not dead. I know, shocking. I think the sentiment of 'you've been gone forever' is true; I have but I'm fixing that.

Just to forewarn you; I won't be updating any of the stories I have published until around February, I'm doing a total overhaul on them. I think Sex Games is staying pretty much the same (maybe a few minor changes) and Somewhere In Time is staying the same. As for everything else that isn't bolted down and completed, it's getting changed.

There's a whole, long, sob story associate with why I haven't been writing (at the end of this if you really want to know) but I'm writing again. That's the important thing.

If you like the show NCIS, I have a new story that is in the process of being beta'ed entitled The Meaning of Family. It's based off a YouTube video by Ziver92x "NCIS AU (Tiva+Carson)", the link if you want to check it out: [http : / / www. youtube .com/watch?v=m5tzQ_PrKx0]. Take the spaces out and you'll be sent to the video.

Next in the queue are Sex Games and then Dudley Goes to Hogwarts. In between getting those written, beta'ed and published I'll be posting a few one-shots I've written in the NCIS fandom (sorry guys, it's my new obsession).

If you've stuck with me through—what is this, my second or third hiatus? Thank you and your patience will be rewarded. Anywho, I really am back (you've said that before! I know) and I'm going to be publishing soon (promises, promises).

If you have any ideas as to punish me for my time away or just want to complain about your day because I haven't updated I will read and respond to any review/pm/email I get because you guys deserve it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**SOB STORY**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you really want to know what happened, it's kind of sad. When I was 11 or 12, I started getting into fanfiction (mostly Sue Thomas F.) and I found this site. I really liked the different stories and 'what if' scenarios that people came up with. Maybe I was too young or maybe she didn't understand but my mom told me "that crap is written by people who can't write and don't have a life". At 12 I'm still impressionable and I took my mom's words to heart: it hurt that something I really liked she thought so little of.

A few years pass and I realize I really like to write and I'm fairly good at it (A's in English make you think that) so I start writing a few stories of my own after I get a computer of my own. If any of you remember my original stories, those are the one's I'm talking about. I've since deleted the Pirates story (I'll repost it eventually if I get around to it) but Dudley Goes to Hogwarts stayed.

I really liked writing but my mom's words resonated in me and it made me feel like I was disappointing her without her knowledge. I also felt that I was distancing myself from God (I'm Christian if you can't tell by the username) because I believed I was disobeying my mom. That was the reason for my first break. I think it was a little less than a year later when I realized writing was a way to escape and relax so I picked up my stories again, re-wrote them (because they were really bad), and started publishing.

I was already reading Harry Potter and then I found Twilight and read that too. My mom was not happy with how much fantasy I was reading and we started arguing about pretty much everything. I'm already interested in the spiritual world and it fascinates me to study; I've already had an encounter with an angel (which might be the reason I'm so fascinated). I swear I saw a demon one night and it scared me out of my wits. That was the final straw for my mom and she demanded I hand over all my Harry Potter and Twilight books, movies, posters, everything.

Skip ahead to about a year ago, I started seeing a counselor (go ahead and laugh but it's because of her that I'm able to write without feeling guilty). I told her what my mom said and how it's effected me; she said my mom had no right to say that. I don't believe in magic, vampires, or werewolves but my mom swears I was about a step away from joining a coven and dancing in the moonlight. The counselor said if it makes me happy and isn't damaging my relationships, I should write.

I was still hesitant because I was sure my mom would find out; I wrote a little but not much. One day I saw that video by Ziver92x and the idea for a story came to me so I wrote. Since then, I can't seem to stop writing. I'm writing my own original stories as well as completing my stories from Harry Potter, Twilight, and NCIS. That video broke the dam and I've been writing ever since.

That's about it, that's my story. Because of a few words my mom told me about 10 years ago, I haven't been true to myself and sometimes parents are wrong (it's taken a year of counseling and more money than I want to think about to say/write those words). If any of you feel the same way, like your parents don't approve of something that makes you happy (like writing or drawing, whether it be something artistic or mechanical, like puzzles or fixing cars; whatever) I can relate and I'm truly sorry you have to hide a part of you from people who love you.

If you want to tell me what your parents have done/are doing, feel free. You might help someone else realize a truth that they need to hear or let others know they're not alone. In addition, I promise I'll write you back. If you read this, thanks, and if you stuck with me through all these years, double thanks (thanks thanks :) ).


End file.
